


Not So Destructive

by ArcticSkys



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Garmadon needs a hug, Misako and Koko are different people in the fic, No Beta we die like Zane every other season, Romantic Soulmates, but I tagged both since they're considered counterparts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSkys/pseuds/ArcticSkys
Summary: Finding your soulmate is an awful long wait most of the time, and some never find theirs, but when you're a 1000 year old Demigod, well, the wait seems just that little bit longer.Garmadon thought he'd never meet his soulmate, after Wu found his, the hope died just a little bit more.That is. Until he met her.
Relationships: Lord Garmadon/Koko (Ninjago), Lord Garmadon/Misako (Ninjago)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Not So Destructive

The first time he saw her was nothing special. She was one of many dashing around the current battle, left, right, from one point to another, cutting down anyone who stood in her way. The banishment of the Anicondrai and sealing of the Serpentines tombs had met resistance from their human companions. As such, there were still battles to wage, and though the Elemental alliance dealt with any resistance easily, having members out of the count due to being pregnant dropped their numbers down significantly.

So, they'd accepted help from those who would offer it. She'd just happened to be one of them.

Garmadon was too busy leveling some poor saps face with a high kick to get more than a few passing glimpses of her. But he coincided to asking Wu about the fiery warrior when this fight drew to a close. Which, by the call of retreat, would be happening soon. 

The thought of his brother was both a sour one and sweet, after all his first girlfriend ended up being his brother's soulmate. Who wouldn't be a little grumpy after that? He didn't resent them, no, maybe at first but that feeling was one that soon died out. He was jealous but happy. Wu, much like him, hadn't thought they'd ever have soulmates. And if they did, being Demigods put a damper on that. Yet, Wu finding Misako both gave him hope and dragged it away from him. He'd thought that even if he never found his soulmate, then at least he could try and settle down with someone. It was irony at its finest, really.

Soulmates, in general, were always bittersweet. A touch and you'll find yours. That's all it took. It was said to feel like a fire was lit in you that was previously dead. Garmadon couldn't contest that obviously, but he called bull. The master of destruction could perhaps ask his brother though...

Speaking of Wu, he had been right that the call of retreat resulted in the end of the battle. One that was blessingly quick and didn't end up with him gripping his arm to deal with the venom's effects. He slipped easily into his brother's tent, unsurprised to find Misako in there with him. He gave them a polite nod before going to stand next to the blonde and trail his eyes across the map, an 'x' now sitting where they currently were.

It seemed like luck was on his side today as just before Garmadon could open his mouth to ask about their newest helping hand, and undoubtedly get harassed by his brother for asking in the first place, the aforementioned red head seemed to summon herself, walking into the tent with her head held high. She was, to say the least, the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in all his 1000 plus years of life. Ok maybe he was being dramatic but you'd never get him to admit that out loud. She wasn't overly tall, coming up to maybe the middle of his upper arm if she was to stand beside him, (Then again, Garmadon was considered stupidly tall himself so the man guessed he wasn't a good gauge of height.) Fiery orange hair and soft brown eyes that held the edge of a fighter. Not the mention how intricate her armour was. What? Not many people out there appreciated this type of craftsmanship anymore, sue him.

His daydreaming was broken when he heard his brother talk and maybe snapped his head around to look at him just a bit too quickly.

"Lady Iron Dragon, report." 

Oh she even had a title, like him, not that he used his much but still, lord and lady, it was perfect. 

He almost slapped himself, he may have done so in his mind. He needed to stop being so love struck and focus. Ugh. At least her voice was easy to zone in on.

"Please, Koko will do just fine." With that, she launched quickly into a battle report, detailed but straight to the point, both himself and Wu seemed to appreciate it, given that many seemed to enjoy stumbling over their words when around the two. A nice change of pace. 

The heel of his brother's sandal being planted into his foot made Garmadon hiss and throw his brother a glare that would make anyone else, except maybe Ray, wither. "What?"

The blonde only rolled his eyes before directing a, what Garmadon had come to call, 'old man' smile, on to Koko.

"This is my Brother, he's been busy on the east side of Ninjago and has only just been able to join us here." Wu introduced. Garmadon gave Koko a smile as he stretched her hand out to shake his, one she returned. Before their hands could meet though, a yell from outside had them snapping them back to their weapons, or forming one from purple energy in Garmadons sake. The three of them, minus Misako who stayed in the tent, went rushing out. 

"What's going on here?" Garmadon barked out. The master of destruction levelled his gaze on the man, someone he'd admit to not know the name of, he'd not been in the camp long enough to learn. He had another unknown at his side, well, by was being generous, more being lugged around by the arm. A few of the medics stationed in camp rushed over, it was then that the red head, Koko, and Wu moved past him, Garmadon following half a step behind, to shoo other worried alliance members away and get a look at the injured man, the easiest thing to notice was the arrow lodged in his leg.

Toby, a senior medic who had thrown ice water at Garmadon once after the demigod had snapped at him in a venom induced and cranky state, (He remembered that very clearly, he's pretty sure the sheer surprise had shocked the evil out of him for a few hours, the doctor had looked terrified until Garmadon had burst out laughing.) met his eyes and signed. "It's poison, basic but taking the arrow out will cause more damage then anything else. It's twisted." The older, looking, man signed and waved away most everyone else apart from the man helping arrow boy stand. Garmadon gave him a look and took the injured man himself, instructing the solider to go rest. It was easy to pick arrow boy up as Toby ushered them both through to the medical tent, Koko and Wu following behind. 

Awkwardly placing the man down and grunting as Dr. Toby yelled at him to not knock the arrow, (He didnt. He wasn't an amateur or Clouse.), Garmadon sighed and took a step back, the similar way the armour he wore seemed to be designed and crafted indicated that Koko's insistence on being in the tent was due to him being one of her men. At least that's what he inferred from the hushed whispers between her and the Doctor. Wu heaved a sigh from beside him as Dr. Toby cleared his throat. 

"The arrow it lodged close to the main artery in his leg, quite frankly we cant risk moving it too much, but with the way it's angled, ripping it out will most likely end with it tearing into said artery anyway, without removing it we'll have a hard time dealing with the poison." He grimaced. "It doest look too good for him right now." Garmadon was very happy the boy had passed out long before he'd been dragged to the medical tent and didn't have to hear how bad his circumstances seemed. A hushed silence settled over them as Wu turned to leave and Koko gained a contemplative look, leaving the brunette to stand Awkwardly and watch Toby rush around to see what he could do. 

He didn't expect to hear Koko say his name and turned to her with a look of surprise while she regarded him. Wu had stopped and turned back around too, seemingly overly interested in the two interacting. (Garmadon would question him about it later.)

"Wu told me your element was destruction right?" A nod. "Could you, I dont know, destroy the arrow?"

A blink and a second passed before Garmadon shook his head. "No, destruction is a wild element, like fire, I'd most likely just end up taking his whole leg off before doing anything useful." 

Wu seemed to hum in contemplation too though, and Koko pressed on.

"Have you ever tried?"

"Well, no but-" 

"It might be our best option right now." The women didn't back down, if anything she took a step towards him, and if Garmadon was as young as he looked he was sure he'd have taken a step back. Dealing with Mystake hovering over them every time they were sick had come in handy at least.

Before the eldest son of the FSM could speak, his brother beat him too it. "It might work, you just have to make sure to restrict it too the arrow."

Three sets of eyes turned to look at Dr. Toby, who had at some point stopped what he was doing to watch them. Running a hand through his thinning hair he signed before nodding. "At this point if we don't remove it soon the poison will take him before morning. Loosing a leg is less of a cost then his life. It's worth the risk."

Three sets of eyes then rounded on the Master of Destruction, who had gone ridged, not even relaxing as his brother placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Trust yourself brother, you'll do fine." 

Koko next down to his left, Dr, Toby too his right as the man moved to stand next too the bed. Raising a hand Garmadon hand't quite noticed that it was shaking badly. More lost in his own thoughts then he really should be. Destruction was a temperamental element, that was probably why he got along so well with Ray and Libber, birds of a feather flock together and all. But being a temperamental element had more cons then pros. It was harder to focus, more likely to cause harm to its user and those around them. It didn't help Garmadon hadn't trained in his element in so long, and who could blame him? The only others out there that even had it were the Oni, and they were long gone. Not even with the worst of the Venom running through him would he ever try and seek them either. It couldn't scream evil anymore if he used it with an evil laugh. 

His hand wobbled, maybe he was insane but he hated his hands, all they'd was hurt people, human, serpentine. Maybe it was just because the scar left from the bite seemed to stand out so much more when he looked at them. Still, it took a second to steady himself after the Doctor cleared his throat and he moved his hand to hover over the end of the protruding arrow. 

It was then that it happened. 

Koko's hand touched the back of his, where the bite first took place he noted, and everything suddenly seemed so much brighter and he could hear a small intake of air from the woman who had taken her place at his side, he barely even noted the slight flash of light, too focused on how warm he felt. He hand seared in warmed, almost like it should of hurt, but instead it only filled him with unrivalled _joy_. Like a fire... Damnit Wu, you and your stupid metaphors behind right. 

Getting his barking again he almost turned to look at her before she whispered, looking just as starstruck as himself. 

"Later." Her voice wasn't hard or dismissive, nor disappointed as he'd expected. Instead it was gentle, nudging him to focus on the task at hand. (She was still touching him.) He wasn't shaking anymore. Vaguely behind him he heard Wu mutter something about owing Misako a large sum of money now. 

( _"A bet? Really Wu?"_

_"Me and Misako knew she was your type. It's only natural."_

_"You're the worst."_ )

He nudged her to pull her hand away as he enveloped his own, instead she only moved it down to hold his wrist steady instead, he was grateful, unsure if he could keep grounded without it, having trouble processing all the new information and focus on the task at hand at the same time. Gently a purple glow slowly enveloped the arrow, creeping down like a fluid form of fire, biting the inside of his cheek the arrow slowly started to crumble at his touch, falling away into nothing, not even dust. Dropping his hand away and starting at the wound, bleeding badly but without further damaged, he was sure he almost passed out. His brother and Koko, his _soulmate_ , had to drag him away to let Dr. Toby and a nurse who had appeared from no where work. 

Ushering them out he was absently led to the strategy tent, reserved for Wu, himself and Misako and left to fend for himself as Wu vanished into thin air, leaving him with Koko.

She cleared her through first. 

"Garmadon, right?" he could only nod. 

"Well, I'm Koko-"

"I'm not easy to deal with." He blurted out. "I'm descended to be evil, I snap, I'm not touchy. You wont like me." Rambling, great, humiliate yourself more why don't you Garmadon. 

She didn't seem to cringe away or glare at him for that. If anything she softened, and I baffled him, from her smile he guessed that showed on his face.

"I've never been one to take the easy route." He choked on his own breath. "I think we'll get along just fine... Garmadon."


End file.
